1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, an apparatus, a storage medium and a program for generating image data of a virtual space, and in particular, a game space.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are some games wherein players play ball in a court (predetermined area) provided in a three dimensional game space, among ball games, for example, a tennis game and so on. In the games, there is a problem that lines (white lines) forming the court are not seen easily or disappear according to an eyes direction of a virtual camera.
The above-described problem is a phenomenon which extremely occurs mainly as an angle between the eyes direction of the virtual camera and a normal vector of each of polygons (line polygons) representing the lines is vertical. Further, the phenomenon can also occur in case the virtual camera and each of the lines separate from each other.